Simple Pleasures
by KricketWilliams
Summary: JJ and Hotch celebrate their first Christmas together as a family. Written as a pinch hit for Aslycsi1315 for the CCOAC Christmas gift exchange. I don't own a thing.


_AN: Here is a pinch hit Christmas story for **Aslycsi1315**...I hope you love it!_

_Prompts are: What Child is This?, first ornament, candy cane, Santa cookies_

* * *

**Simple Pleasures**_ by KricketWilliams_

"Momma, look!" Henry cried, his chubby little hands holding up a rather interesting-looking cookie with what appeared to be three eyes and no mouth. The red hat and the whitish beard still showed that the cookie was supposed to be Santa Claus.

"That's wonderful, honey," JJ said, praising her son's efforts. Cookie making and homebody kind of things were not her cup of tea most of the time. She was a working mom, so making cookies consisted of buying store-bought dough and plopping them in the oven. However, at Christmastime, things were different. It was time for making memories, and there was no better memory than seeing Henry with red frosting in his fine blond hair and a big smile on his face. Time had to slow down for traditions to be built and cherished.

Aaron taught her that. He'd told her that ever since Haley had passed, he'd made occasions special, remarkable, for Jack and for himself. He'd learned in the saddest way that life was too short—and too precious—to be squandered.

"Do you like my cookie, JJ?" Jack didn't pick up his elaborately decorated cookie; he simply tilted the paper plate toward her so that she could get a better look at his masterpiece. Jack was very thorough and meticulous, like his father. There were wrinkles in the hat's velvety-looking frosting and a liberal amount of coconut making the beard look fuller and more realistic. However, there was one thing that was off...

"I love it," she answered, "but why is the hat green?"

"The original Santa Claus had a green hat."

JJ's brows shot up in surprise. "Did you learn that in school?"

"No, Uncle Spencer told me," Jack replied before looking back down to adjust a stray piece of coconut. "If he said it, it's got to be right."

JJ laughed. "That's true."

"Not always," a deep voice rumbled from behind her, and then she felt warm, familiar hands rest on her shoulders.

Leaning her head back, she looked up at him and smiled. "Is the tree ready to come in now?"

He'd been outside in the brisk Virginia night air with the tree, so his cheeks were flushed and the tip of his nose was red. There was some prep work with a real tree: branches needed to be removed so it would fit in the tree stand, and a portion needed to be removed from the bottom so the tree would drink. It was similar to prepping roses or other flowers, only on a far grander scale.

"It is," he assured her. He gave her a small, private smile. "Hi."

The timbre of his voice and his strong hands gently caressed her, making her feel languid and happy...yet secure. There was a peace with Hotch that she'd never had with any other man in her life, one of solid steadiness and strength. It was a good feeling for a girl who'd craved the stability she'd seen in her parents' relationship before her dad had died yet never managed to find it herself. Add that to how hot she thought he was, and she was one very lucky woman.

The simple pleasures in life.

"Hi, yourself," she purred.

Brilliant profiler that he was, Aaron took the blatant invitation she graciously offered and leaned down, closing the gap between them and kissing her soundly. It wasn't until they heard giggles that they stopped.

"Perhaps we should decorate the tree?" he murmured, his warm breath fanning against her lips. It smelled faintly of peppermint, proof that he'd been eating the candy canes she tucked into his jacket pocket every morning.

"Perhaps," she agreed.

Following their cookie-stuffed children, Aaron helped her up from her chair, and they walked together into the main room of their house.

* * *

It was far later in the night when the Hotchner household quieted down. The cookies were setting, the best ones set aside for Santa Claus, the stockings were hung, and the fireplace glowed with a warmth that permeated every pore. It was almost too hot, but Hotch didn't want to take off the thick cable knit sweater JJ had gotten for him. She must've been fond of it; she kept stroking his chest, and he didn't want to dissuade her from continuing.

Currently, she was curled against his side in her own cable knit, the collar high and nearly covering her chin. She was holding a mug of spiced cider, and she was very were both admiring the whimsy of the Christmas tree they'd decorated. It had been an event to get the tree standing. It was huge and heavy, and although it had looked straight in the lot, it had a decided curve to the trunk. The kids had done a great amount of hanging of the ornaments—ones JJ and himself had collected throughout the years—so the tree was lopsided, and the lower branches where two little boys could reach were filled far more than the upper ones. Still, it was very beautiful. It looked like it belonged to a family. It was remarkable to him. They'd been married only two months, yet...they were a family. He hadn't thought he'd ever have that chance again, and he knew how very lucky he was.

He was very grateful for the simple pleasures in life.

A long while later, she asked, "Do you think they're asleep?"

Cocking an ear, he listened for signs of life and didn't hear a thing. "I think we're safe."

JJ chuckled, a low, naughty little laugh. It was one of the things he loved about her, a laugh that hinted at being just a bit wicked. "I wouldn't be surprised if they're up before the sun rises."

"You can count on it," he answered with a dry laugh of his own. He went to pull her closer so they could relax even more, but she pressed away and sat up, putting her coffee mug down.

She stood and, without a word, walked toward the drapes behind the tree they'd set up.

"Jayje?"

Turning, his new bride held a little bag with a manger scene and the words, "What Child is This?" emblazoned on it.

She bit her bottom lip and looked at him expectantly. "I didn't want the boys to be awake, or they'd want to open presents, too."

"But I haven't gotten you anything yet," he said as she slid in next to him and resumed her place on the couch.

"That doesn't matter," she said excitedly. "Open it."

The packaging let out a crinkling sound as he opened the small sack and removed the delicate wisps of tissue paper. From inside, he withdrew a small, crystal ornament. On the front were perfect engravings of the faces of Jack, Henry, JJ, and himself, and on the back was the year and the words, "Our First Christmas Together." His heart was so full, he couldn't speak as he looked up at her.

"I thought we needed a first ornament," she said softly.

Pulling her into his arms even tighter, he gave her a soft, tender kiss. "Thank you. I will always treasure it, like I treasure you."

"I love you, Aaron."

He kissed her again. "I love you, too." A deeper kiss happened, one that grew from warmth to the passion that was readily shared between them. She pulled away again.

Her cheeks were flushed with pleasure, and her blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "One more present..."

He smiled. "What's that?"

As she tugged aside the high neck of her cable knit sweater, he got the slightest glimpse of a Santa red strap...and the hint of white marabou feather fur.

He cleared his throat. "It appears Santa misplaced one of his elves..."

She nodded. "It appears he did."

"He doesn't have to worry," Hotch replied, pulling her into his waiting lap. "I'll take good care of her."


End file.
